What can happen on a Tuesday
by littlecleocat
Summary: Ludwig is acting strangely, Gilbert can't get someone out of his mind , Alfred is worried about his brother and his teacher is worried about Alfred. It all comes together on a chilly Tuesday after school. Complete! and there is a sequel :) I may or may start a third book later
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction that I've ever done so... I'm sure I'll mess up, and any comments help!

For months now Gilbert had known about his little brothers boyfriend. How could he not? He was too awesome to be fooled so easily. He was never at their apartment with out the little Italian, looking at him with _those_ eyes, and when he wasn't home, he was doing Gott knows what at Feliciano's house. Ludwig would try to hide it saying that they were just study buddies. Then last week he had started to avoid him.

The Prussian didn't quite get why his brother was so intent on keeping his sexuality a secret. Gilbert himself didn't mind but he supposed that it was the Germans pride holding him back. He might put his manly reputation in jeopardy with their peers, as well as the studious one he held with the teachers.

Gilbert lounged on the worn leather couch with the sun reflecting off the new layer of snow to the equally pale skin. Shifting to shield his eyes from the blinding rays coming from the window, he tried to clear his mind of his brothers' problems, and think about his own. His eyes settling on the shadow from the old fire escape he let his mind drift to the quiet blonde.

He had escaped to the bathroom to get away from Elizabeta's scoldings throughout math class. He was tired enough as it is without her bickering, and it was last block on a Friday, he could care less about the quadratic… thingy he was supposed to be learning.

Upon arriving in the men's room he ran into a skinny kid in a huge red sweatshirt who was crying his eyes out. The boy looked up at him with stunning violet eyes from the floor like a kicked puppy. It was so pathetic and cute it made the Prussian freeze up.

The boy had seen Gilbert and ran, leaving his books scattered about the floor. Being confused and curious, he had quickly gathered up the books, and ran after him. When he caught up to him, he opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the bell. The Canadian grabbed the bag from his hand and Gilbert yelled after him, "Wait, what's your name?" The boy just paused to look back at him with more tears falling down his pink cheeks before he scampered off into the throng of students heading home for the weekend.

That boy and his violet eyes had been seeping into his thoughts over the long weekend. (Their had been a blizzard yesterday that lasted into early this morning canceling school thus giving them an extra day). He wondered about the crying boy, and if he'd see him again. Was in his grade? But if he was, how had he not noticed him before? Yet over these he just wanted to know if he was okay. Had he been bullied? How bad was it if so? How long had it lasted? How could he stop it? Nothing was coming to him the more he thought about it, besides more questions!

With a huff he sat up and went to check on Gilbird. In the corner of his room by the window a large cage sat as the bird mansion to a tinny yellow fluff ball in the corner farthest from the window as possible.

Gilbert scolded himself aloud, "Oh Gilbird! I Should have moved you away from the big, bad, cold window!" He flicked the lock on the cage door and gently scooped up his best friend. On his way to the living room he mumbled a few more apologies in German while petting him as lovingly as he could.

The albino teen spent most of his time in the living room because his room was too messy and cramped for the awesome him. He liked to stretch out and put his feet on the table as if he owned the place, which is far from the truth, but he could pretend.

Ludwig always keeps the living room clean because as he says, "I'm the one paying rent, so I will try to at least keep it decent for guests." Which translates in Prussian to "I will clean up all your messes out here so I can make out on the couch when I want."

Gilbert let out one of his famous 'kesese' laugh to the empty room. He wasn't quite sure why, maybe he was going crazy from the lack of sex, alcohol or any from of human interaction. He looked down at Gilbird who made a funny face at him as if to say, "Weren't you always crazy?" He sighed and deflated into himself letting his white hair fall down in front of his eyes.

His moment of silence didn't last as long as he hoped, for then the door burst open to reveal his brother and Feliciano falling over each other in a drunk fit of giggles. His brother was _giggling_.

Gilbert jerked his head up and raised an eyebrow at them, "You're drunk at," he checked his phone, "5:30… on a Monday…. That's soooo not awesome."

"Whaaaa? We're not", he paused to hiccup, "Drunk at allll!" the Italian said in response.

"I-I have a chemistry test tomorrow" his brother giggled, "And I don't even have my homework done… but you'll help me right?" he asked the little Italian he was half carrying

"Well be studying ve~!" Feliciano explained as the burly blonde carried him to his room.

Gilbert groaned and decided to go to bed early with _extremely_ loud music. He moved the bird mansion to the other side of the room, kicking some clothes around to make room for the cage before putting Gilbird back. He laid down, putting on his headphones, turning up the volume as he heard a moan from the other side of the wall, and trying to think of anything but his brothers choice of activities at that moment. He just thought of those sad eyes exuding tears of pain and suffering that the albino couldn't imagine as he fell into a restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Whooo! I got another chapter for ya! I hope you like it :)

* * *

Lying in his overly large, lonely bed, Matthew tried to fall asleep. Tried being the key word, for his mind decided to ramble on with thoughts he had thought about many times before, instead of getting the rest it needed.

Matthew had been invisible for his entire life, but it didn't matter quite as much to him before but now there was someone he wished would notice him. He did have some other wishes, but he could do without them. He wished that when he raised his hand in class that the teacher would stop and call on him instead of going on with class until all the blood had rushed out of his hand. He wished that when they were asked to peer edit each other's work that someone would see him sitting there with no partner. He wished that people, when they did see him, didn't think he was Alfred or try to bully him. He wished that his own mother wouldn't forget his birthday. Every. Single. Year.

He had hoped his whole life that things would change for him, but he guesses that something's just couldn't be wished away. If problems and feelings could be wished away, then he wouldn't have this aggravating problem that walks around by the name of Gilbert. They had shared the majority of their classes since first grade, and the Canadian had gained a sort of _attachment_ to him over the years.

It had started in Fourth grade when the Prussian had fought this tall boy named Ivan for the swing, but when he got it, he saw Matthew standing their and offered it to him. Mattie had never had a turn on the swings because everyone wanted them so much, that they trampled right over him. Yet there was this boy who would get into an actual fight, then simply hand over the prize to him with a big grin.

Ever since then his purple eyes would watch the others red ones and wait for them to notice him. When he had realized that he wasn't going to pay any attention to his quiet self, he didn't mind, that's what he told himself anyway, but he just kept watching him from a distance, wishing to be seen and acknowledging the fact that it wouldn't happen.

Then in middle school he began to be seen, but not in the way he had hoped. This one group would push him in the halls just to see him whimper. The head of the group, a big muscular Cuban with dreads, was the one to start it , and the one to get others in on his 'fun'. They'd call him names, and tripping him when they could. In High school they became more confidant and did that more often as well as dumping his books out of his bag. He knew they could be worse. They could beat him up until he was barely recognizable, not like he was to begin with he thought with a dragged out sigh.

Yet he thought it wouldn't come to that, they did notice him, yes, but they didn't full out hate him, or go to far out of their way to torment him. They found it funny to mess him up, but they would soon forgot about the shy boy for a while to bully some other equally innocent students.

Then it got bad last Friday. Mattie could have gone to Algerbra, but he just didn't feel up to seeing Gilbert who didn't see him back. He had fully intended to be content with his gift of invisibility. He just wished there was a way to return the gift and get his money back, because it seemed only to work on those whom he wished would notice him rather than those he attempted to avoid.

That group of bullies had a few new recruits who were trying to prove themselves that Friday and they got out of hand. They pushed the thin pale teen to the floor, kicking him and taunting him up to the finale of dumping out all his books oh his head. They were laughing as they left him crying in a crumpled pile on the bathroom floor.

It was pretty bad day overall, but the worst had yet to come. Gilbert, the one guy he had… feelings for…. had found him there crying his eyes out in a heap on the old blue and white tiles. Gilbert had just stood there staring at him with wide crimson eyes until the Canadian couldn't stand to have him see his sobbing mess of a self any longer. Why couldn't the Prussian see him on his good days?

He had thought that maybe things could have been better than he thought before because Gilbert had brought him his bag. But no, he proceeded to ask who he was! They had _all_ the same classes that semester! They had had so many in common in the past too! How could he not know his name? Oh, wait, it was because no one ever saw him, not a single person cared if he existed.

With that, Mattie began to cry into the soft fur of his old polar bear. How did he always manage to think of the saddest parts of his life that end up making him cry, only when he was trying to fall asleep on a school night? He rolled over and squeezed his eyes shut and screamed in silent agony. He cherished the times when he can yell and scream at the top of his lungs at hockey games, letting out all of his feelings with sound. But now he was in his bed, not the hockey stadium seats. He just had to bottle it up. Just bottle everything away until the bottle cracked- until he cracked.

Matthew had thought all these things out in his mind so many times, it was like he was sure was going to crack some day. And Maybe this was because he thought this day wasn't too far off . Hugging the polar bear tighter to his chest, he thought about the red eyes of the boy he so dearly wished would notice him, and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so happy people are reading this! XD Thanks a bunch!

* * *

At school the next day Alfred was not in his regular mood. He had tried to act as if he was ok, as if he was his happy-go-lucky self, but he just seemed to find it hard to curve his lips up in a smile for any amount of time. His brother Matthew had come home early last Friday, with out walking with Alfred, and hid in his room. Matthew wouldn't talk to him the entire long weekend that they spent just down the hall from each other. Not even the prospect of pancakes had convinced him to leave his room for monday night's dinner. That was when he became ridiculously worried, and it had lasted through the night.

He had noticing something was going on with him lately, but couldn't quite understand what it was, or how to fix it. He tried not to worry, but it was hard. He was a fairly protective of his brother ,who was two years his junior, and hated to see him so down. The American couldn't concentrate on his A block health teacher with this worrying him. Of course her rambling on about nutrition wouldn't have been stored in his brain anyway. In Alfred's opinion, if the food wasn't served at McDonalds, it didn't concern him.

He hoped that he could figure it out this Mattie problem soon, but as he got to his B block class and Mr. Kirkland started talking about the book he was supposed to have finished over the week end, his thoughts were shifted off his brother_. _He didn't quite understand why he was making the class read such an boring old book. But he didn't care much for _what_ he was talking about as long as _he kept on talking_. For some reason his grumpy little English teacher has the sexiest accent! He could just sit here watching his soft lips shape words, and listen to the way he said his name….

Alfred sat up alert to the fact that he was saying his name, "Alfred. Alfred! We", he indicate the rest of the class with a swooping arm movement, "Are all on page 247." Mr. Kirkland said while staring at his student with, according to Alfred, gorgeous green eyes.

"Since you obviously don't feel you need to take out your book, you must already know what literary devices are used to indicate the theme of power here." He said pointing to the book with his long, pale, pretty fingers…

Alfred shook his head to clear it from that line of thinking, "Um, what? What are we doing?" he asked.

Mr. Kirkland pushed his bushy eyebrows into a death glare for several seconds as some of the other students snickered, but it's to be expected. Alfred knew he wasn't one of the smartest people of his grade, but he wasn't stupid either. It's just those eyes looking at him and the sound of his voice putting him in a trance again. No! He had to concentrate, his grade was steadily dropping, and his parents can't stand him failing. The blonde made an attempt to translate the melody into meaning, but the melodist seemed to have gotten angry…

"Shall I repeat myself? It's a bloody yes or no question even you, Mr. Jones, could handle at least that, correct?" The British man asked Alfred, now standing directly in front of his desk.

"Uh, what…" he made a split second decision, "yes?" Alfred stuttered out in answer of this unknown 'yes or no question'.

"Yes? Yes!?" Alfred nodded, "Alright then, if you say so, lad. Detention starts directly after school. If you're late it's every day this week." He fumed, giving Alfred a short glare before he cleared his throat and flipped through the pages of the hefty book he held in order to give himself time to calm down.

Alfred didn't know what was happening. Then he saw Ludwig next to him who gestured for him and whispered, "He asked you to pay more attention in class and if you really wanted a detention today, because he didn't, but you said yes… so, yeah." then when back to his work. Alfred thought it was odd that Ludwig explained it to him. The German didn't really talk much in school, especially not to him, but he guessed he was just getting a bit more talkative from always hanging out with that chatty Italian.

Alfred forgot all about the detention as soon as he left the classroom because he was no longer hypnotized by the magical emerald gaze of his teacher. He went through the next two blocks forgetting he wasn't still free after school. He told Mattie at lunch that he'd be waiting for him out in front of the gate after school. But as he left his last block he ran into that German guy again who was heading towards the music wing with Feliciano.

"Are you going to the concert too?" Ludwig asked, "But you're going to see Mr. Kirkland, never mind." he said in answer to his own question.

Alfred didn't know what he was talking about then it clicked, "Detention!" and he ran off down the hall, calling a quick thanks over his shoulder, hoping he wasn't too late. He ran in and slammed the door behind him.

His English teacher yelped when the loud American slammed the door and he dropped his hot tea on his lap.

"Am I late?" Alfred asked

"OW!OW!OW! You bloody git! You shouldn't go running around the corridors slamming doors like that!" his English teacher cursed as he tried to wipe the tea out of his pants with a paper he had been grading, not caring that it his students hard work was being ruined by the tea, but caring about his burning flesh.

"I'm sorry Mr. Kirkland! I'll save you!" Alfred declared grabbing a box of tissues, knelling in from of the Brit with a large wad of tissues in hand, and began dabbing roughly at his pants.

"You git! Wh-what are you doing? Don't touch me!" He stood up to get his own tissues, his face flushed scarlet at the teen's actions.

"But I think you're getting burnt! You have to take these off." Alfred said as he pulled the wet pants down to reveal British flag boxers with tea making them clinging to… he forgot what he was doing for a second. Then Alfred blushed deeply as he noticed their compromising position, but didn't move his hand away from the others 'vital regions'.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" then he paused, he felt something straining against his fingers that held a tissue wad.

The Englishman was as red as a face can get, spreading all the way to his ears. With an expression of anger and embarrassment on his face he murmured, "Can you get off me?" in a way that made the teen want to stay just where he was.

"It's still wet-" he said feebly rubbing the wad of tissues at the now more prominent bulge. For some reason he just wanted to keep doing, what ever it is that he was doing, to the English man So Alfred, being the impulsive American that he is, did just that.


	4. Chapter 4

Now it gets more M rated...

* * *

"Aaahh!" Arthur moaned, slapping a hand over his mouth and using the other to hold himself up against his desk.

Alfred hadn't paid attention in class all semester, but would instead stare at him the whole time with a dreamy look on his face. He had thought that maybe he had a crush on him, it wasn't too uncommon for students to like their teachers, right? Yet he was a guy, a foot ball player even, one of the guys that used to beat him up.

It made him nervous for a while, but lately more like… excited. Thinking that someone liked him back for once, not that he was saying that he had any feelings for the boy to begin with, was a huge boost to his self esteem. Though at times he had to admit that he had some feelings in return… maybe more than just some. He had to try not to think about Alfred or to let his gaze linger on the boys broad shoulders or his dreamy blue eyes but he would slip up. He hated himself for this fluttery feeling he would get. He tried to covered it up with anger but it always seemed to show through as grumpiness. And he always seemed grumpy.

The Brit had noticed that Alfred was no longer using the excuse of the spilt tea, but was now blatantly touching, rubbing and… grinding against him… "Oh bloody hell", Arthur mumbled under his breath.

He looked the younger man in the eyes and they pushed away any sense or reason left in his mind. He reached out and pulled the startled boy into a kiss, bypassing sweet and chaste, and going right to their tongues exploring each other's mouth. Alfred greedily pulled down the other mans pants to get as close as he could to Arthur. Alfred grabbed both of their members and began to pleased them simultaneously.

They both moaned as the American picked up speed. Arthur felt wild for he secretly loved breaking the norm. When a shutter ran through him, he pushed all the papers he should be grading to the floor. He felt as if he was back in high school or college when he listened to punk music and wore black, cut up clothing… it wasn't all that long ago either, he was young for his grade because was originally homeschooled so… he was just 4 years older? It's not bad… just, like a freshman and a senior…. No, but this was wrong! Then why did it feel so good? So right?

"I-I-Aah! Am gonna…" Alfred whispered in Arthur's ear, which nearly made the Brit come by it's self but he managed to just nod against the other's muscular shoulder.

Then Arthur couldn't see, he was delirious with pleasure, he gasped loudly as they both came onto their bare chests. When had they taken off their shirts? He couldn't remember but he couldn't care less, he was to tired mentally and physically to do much at all. He slumped forward into Alfred who was breathing heavily with a huge grin on his face.

After a minute or two of just clinging together and letting their breath steady, they silently began to clean themselves off with the tissues, and Alfred picked up the papers from the floor, but before he put on his pants. The Brit blushed at the sight and looked away to put on his shirt, and reach for his pants.

Then there was a knock on the door and a brief pause before it opened. Alfred hid under the table and his teacher hurriedly sat down to hid the fact that he had no pants on.

"Ah hello…" a tentative voice said from the door way, Alfred knew that voice, it was Matthew, but he couldn't come out from under his teachers desk with nothing on him!

"I was just wondering if you've seen Alfred?" he said just as quietly as before.

"Um, no, well, yes..er, he's not here. He left. I gave him extra work and he left. Maybe you missed each other…" he gave as a suggestion to Alfred's absence.

"Oh… maybe. If you see him, tell him I just went home with out him okay?" The English teacher nodded and waved as he shut the door behind him. He fell over on his desk with a sigh, his face still pink and still not wearing pants. He didn't want to move because that meant dealing with their current situation that was just too difficult of a topic to broach in his current state.


	5. Chapter 5

Yay! Two chapters in one day!

* * *

Matthew left the last teacher Alfred might be with empty handed. He was getting annoyed at how he always seemed to break promises that are so easy to keep. He walked through the hall and realized he went the wrong way. However, he didn't care because he didn't want to get home and see Alfred, but it's not like he could avoid him forever. He was going to start talking to him again today, maybe even tell him what was going on. Now, though, he wasn't so sure he could trust him.

He passed by a room that echoed the sound of beautiful piano music. He didn't know anyone even played the piano at his school. He decided to go check it out for the lack of a better thing to do. They wouldn't notice if he started doing the chicken dance in the door way so if he just peeks in there is no way they would ever see him looking. Even if they did, why would they care? He wanted it to still be an option, him being noticed that is, despite the major flaw in that theory that goes against all his invisibility powers.

When he got there, he had to go in a little further than first door because the room was an odd shape with a hallway that split off to have two entrances on either side of the theater.

He saw a few people in the crowd including Gilbert's brother in the back with Feliciano. Then up front was the Hungarian girl Elizabeta who hung out with Gilbert a lot. Mattie had once wondered if they were dating, but he found out last year that she's dating the calm and serious guy who was playing the piano up on stage. He decided to stay there for the rest of the song since they hadn't noticed him standing there yet, and the song was beautiful.

Then all of a sudden, near the end of the song, someone grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the music room to the bathroom across the hall. He wondered if it was one of the bullies again. The thought of the bullies and the beating made his bruises ache. But something told him that it wasn't a bully. They wouldn't have pulled him by the hand, or pulled him over there at all, they could have just beat him up on the spot. Before he could wonder much more, he was turned around.

The Canadians violet eyes widened at the sight of Gilbert standing before him. He didn't understand, he thought his crush didn't know who he was? Did he remember? What did he drag him in here for? Matthews mind didn't even want to suggest what his heart wished for the most.

"What," Gilbert paused, choosing which question he wanted answered first, and deciding on the most obvious one, "Who are you?" he asked, then realized he was still holding the other guys hand, so he awkwardly let go of it.

His violet eyes threatened to water, but he held the ocean of disappointment in, "Matthew…"

"And what year are you?" the Prussian pressed further.

"Tenth…" he said again suppressing the ocean with his violate flood gates, but not succeeding this time, tears started trickling down his face, and he tried to wipe the away.

"Whats wrong… the awesome me can fix it I'm sure." But that jus sent the Canadian into a spell of wailing and sobbing.

"Please tell me how to help…" Gilbert whispered, with worry across his face that wasn't used to the expression.

Then Matthew gave in and started to speak, saying everything to get it out there, "You should know my name by now, Gilbert! I was almost all your elementary classes, and a good amount of the ones in middle school. Even now, I'm in all your classes this semester! All day today I had to sit there and know that you didn't know who I was even after all this time…." He couldn't believe he was able to say so many consecutive sentences, but he wasn't about to stop this rarity of someone listening for such a long time to me…

"And when you saw me in the bathroom after those guys who'd been tormenting me for years had beaten me up, it was like back in fifth grade again, you actually _saw me_. You probably don't remember, but you fought this big Russian kid for the swing. Then, instead of getting on it, you just smiled and-and gave it to me when you saw me standing there." he paused to breath and kept going, "I was sure it was going to be like back then, and you'd find them and beat them up or something, but, but when you gave me my bag," he let out a particularly loud sob, "and asked me who I am! You had no idea who I was!" He broke down again, letting the tears run freely down his face.

"I-I," Gilbert didn't know what to say, he was just caught up in how he could have missed him in _all_ of his classes today, "I'm sorry. I don't know what to say… That's so un-awesome of me, I'm sorry, really sorry." He repeated his apology to emphasize their scarcity in his vocabulary.

"It's ok, I don't expect you to say anything, really, I-I just had to say something, to someone or anyone... and I'm glad it was you." Matthew said giving a feeble smile and turned to leave.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wait!" Gilbert said, he couldn't just let him leave, not after hearing all that, he still wanted to know so much more about him, and anyway, he looked like he would faint any minute, "Don't leave yet, um, you look like you need someone awesome to walk you home."

"Um…" was the only response before the blonde started hurrying away, but the taller teen followed along behind him anyway until he was walking side by side with him out of the school's big empty parking lot.

"So where are we going?" Gilbert inquired after a few minutes of walking in silence and turning at the streets were Matthew turned.

"Well, um…" Matthew didn't know how to tell him he had no idea were he was…

"Are we going to you're house?" The albino asked, Matthew didn't respond again

"I think i recognize this street, it's near my apartment." Gilbert said, stalling to see if he was getting and response from the quiet teen walking next to him.

"Do you want to come over to my house?" Gilbert didn't want to wait until later to find out about this complexing person walking beside him. He wanted to have a good long conversation with him right there on the side walk. But his purple eyes were avoiding his red ones and that confused the albion to no end, and pulled him into the mystery further.

Finally the violet eyes peeked up at Gilbert and Mattie quickly nodded at him before returning his gaze to his feet shuffling down the side walk. Gilbert internally sighed and cheered at the same time because he wished he wouldn't be so shy, but at least he got him to agree to come over to his house!

As Gilbert lead the way to his house Matthew started to fall behind the Prussian boys purposeful stride. Yet not for long because they soon arrived at a white four story apartment building surrounded by similar building. They walked through the left front door to see another door and a stair case. The stair case was kind of old, and the place was a bit run down on the out side, not to mention in the part of town that was closer to the not so good part of the city. Gilbert hoped that his company wouldn't notice any of these things. Too bad for him, the purple eyes took in all of those facts, but still followed him up to the top floor.

When Gilbert closed the door behind the Canadian he grabbed a from the fridge and handed one to his guest, because he's seen his brother do that on countless occasions saying that it was polite. Gilbert couldn't be awesome if he wasn't polite _sometimes_ right? He the plopped down on the living room couch and motioned for the cautious boy to join him. Matthew sat down on the edge of the couch and stared at the cold drink he was holding with the sleeves of his big red hoodie.

The Prussian cleared his throat to break the silence, but the small teen didn't look up. Gilbert had found the invisible boy, got him to talk once, and got him to come over to his house, but now he's not finding out any more! This feeling he was getting, why did he care so much?

He reached over and took the Canadians pale little chin between his thumb and forefinger and tilted his face to look at him. His face stared back at him with surprised wide violet eyes..

"Hey, you say that I never noticed you much at all before… did you want me to notice you?" he asked and Matthew just gave a slow nod due to the fact that his chin was still pinched between the other's fingers.

"Well I'm noticing you now." he said not knowing why he didn't want to let go of the face of the boy sitting beside him.

The Canadian was at a loss for words under the Prussians gaze.

"Why did you want me to notice you?" Gilbert asked, and Matthew blushed and tore away from the other's hand. The magnetizing feeling the albino felt moved his hands back to the blushing face. The Prussian realized how cute Matthew looked blushing, then he thought about it. He was always cute, ever since he saw him crying on the floor, that's how he thought of him. His hair was made up of perfect golden blonde waves that brought out his stunning purple eyes. He didn't even know that was an eye color!

Gilbert was thinking about this all the while when his thoughts were interrupted by Matthew leaning towards him and pressing their lips together.

* * *

Yes, I know, cliff hangers...


	7. Chapter 7

Yet again, two chapters in a day!

* * *

Ludwig had stayed after school to watch his friends piano concert with Feliciano. Though, they had sat near the back and kissed for the majority of it. There weren't many people there, and those that were there sat further up front, so no one noticed thankfully. But the German was still worried someone would find out about his relationship. It was probably him just being paranoid, but he would look back towards the door and think there was someone standing in the door way, and every time he saw no one there he felt uneasy.

When it was over, and the Hungarian girl had clapped for an unreasonably long time, they stood up to leave. Just as they stepped out into the light of the hallway, the little Italian stood up on his tip-toes and kissed his cheek.

Ludwig blushed and pulled him across the hall into the men's bathroom and hissed, "Why did you kiss me out in the public! Someone could have seen! I've told you before no kissing in the halls!"

"Yeah, you've said that. But why?" the boy said in his usual high pitched Italian accented voice, "We kissed in the theater, and at your house and my house and-" he was cut off by the German

"Yes, well, that is a public hallway. It is different." the muscular blonde tried to point out, but the italian kept going

"Why must we keep us a secret! I don't get it!" Feliciano pouted and mumbled to himself, "Should I eat more pasta? Maybe if I feed my brain I would get it…"

Ludwig sighed and leaned against the wall. He hadn't ever wanted this to come up in any of his relationships, but he guessed it it would eventually.

"No. You don't need to eat more Pasta." he sighed again for good measure

"Then what is it!" he begged

"I have never told anyone this before, so will you keep it a secret?" Feliciano nodded enthusiastically.

"Good. Well, it's not exactly my secret to tell, you see. I feel bad telling, but if I must I must." Feliciano nodded again, and Ludwig smiled at his boyfriends cute expression before going back to his story.

"It was my seventh grade year. One day after gym class, I thought I was the only one left in the showers but I saw Carlos, this big Cuban guy, was still here. He was standing outside of a shower curtain, I assumed he was waiting for a friend of his, so I left him alone. When I was done changing, I realized I had forgotten my towel and went back to get it…" he shuddered slightly at his own memory

"Carlos was still standing there, peeking in the shower, looking at whoever was showering unaware of his presence. I asked him what he was doing, and why he was watching the guy showering. he jumped a mile high. Then he went off on a rant at how how wasn't watching him. He explained that if he was watching, that meant he was gay… and that being gay was the worst things for a guy to be… that no one respected gays, or would ever love them or…" he couldn't go on. The Cuban's tirade had stuck with him all his life though he knew it was a bunch of lies. Yet, he couldn't get passed it.

"But, wait! If he was looking in the shower, does that mean he was gay?" Feliciano asked confused about what happened

"Well, I suppose so…"

"Who was in the shower?"

"I don't know, they had gotten out by the time he was done yelling at me." Ludwig explained.

"So, do you… think being gay is bad?" Feliciano asked, looking very worried

"No! Of course not, but I'm-I'm afraid that there are people out there like that. If we tell people we are more than friends, what will they think of us then? What will they do to us, Feli?"

"Why should we care what they think? If they don't like us it doesn't matter! It's just as long as we like us that matters. You still like me… right?" He asked, his previous confidence fading.

"Feliciano! I love you, don't forget that!" Ludwig assured him, pulling him into a kiss.

"Well, if you love me you will let me tell Lovino? Will you tell Gilbert?" Feliciano questioned.

"Alright, if you insist." Ludwig replied, kissing his boyfriend again, and pushing him back against the bathroom wall and furthering the kiss.

But before they could kiss much more, the door slammed open as Elizabeta pushed Roderick into the door while passional kissing. Both couples looked up at each other startled and embarrassed.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't know anyone was in here…" Elizabeta said then studied the pair a bit closer, "Wait, are you two-"

"Dating? Yes we are." Ludwig confidently, much to the Italians surprise, though on the inside the German was still worried at what their reaction would be.

"Awwww!" she said clasping her hands together, "That's so cute!" she exclaimed. That was a good, but unexpected response to them coming out. Ludwig smiled, and grabbed hold of his boyfriends hand, walking down the hallway and out of the school not ever planning to let go.


	8. Chapter 8

After Matthew Left there was an expended period of silence were neither of them moved. Then when Alfred couldn't stand it any longer he crawled out from under the desk, pushing Arthur's wheely chair to the side. The American put on his clothes, and cleaned up the papers and the desk before Arthur could lift his head up off the desk. They could hear the sound of a Piano playing in the music hallway adjacent to their English hallway.

Arthur got dressed while Alfred waited in a chair beside him. When He was fully clothed Alfred jumped up and quickly kissed

"So…. We are dating now, right?" Alfred asked him

The Brit blushed again and asked, "What, why would you, um, think that?"

The Americans face fell at those words, "Well, we just, you know, we did _that_ and we should be dating if we're doing that… but if you don't want to to that again , well, maybe... you don't love me or do you?" he asked letting his questions ramble.

"...Love is a strong word…" he mumbled.

"But, but please go out with me! Please?" he begged, "Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease-"

Arthur cut him of before his ears began to bleed, "Alright, enough! I," he sighed, "Will go out with you." Alfred beamed and flew across the space between them and gave him a smothering hug.

"Under my conditions of course." He said, but didn't push the boy away.

"Anything you say Artie!" Then he was pushed away.

"What did you call me?"

"Oh, um, well when I was checking my grades online the other day, I saw 'Kirkland, Arthur' under teachers name. Then, well, Artie just sounds so much cuter than Arthur." Alfred explained

"Well don't call me Artie!"

"Why not? We're dating now!" He said pulling them together in another hug, "Isn't it awesome!"

"Yes, yes, but don't call me Artie."

"What about honey? Or doll or sugar or sweetie or baby cakes or-"

"No! Those are all horrid! Call me Arthur, just Arthur. Oh, and in class I'm still . No exceptions." He said laying out the rules, "Don't tell anyone that we're together, don't hint at it either. Don't try to kiss me in class, or hug me or get in my personal space bubble." he showed the 'personal space bubble' distance around him.

"But what if we're not in school? Can I do those things then?" Alfred inquired

"If were at home, not in public, I suppose so." he conceded

"So I can live with you?"

"What? Where did you get that from!?"

"Well you said 'at home'…" Alfred pointed out

"I meant when you were just visiting!" Arthur said exasperated

"So can I visit now? Right now? I wanna see your house!"

Arthur knew the American wouldn't give up, so he gave in, "Sure, you can come over." he didn't think he'd be able to concentrate on grading these tests anymore anyway.

"Yes!" Alfred said and did a fist pump in the air

"How you can get so happy about the smallest of things?" Arthur said meaning for it to be a rhetorical question.

"Because the is the best day of my life!"

Arthur thought about it and said, "I guess it's the best day of mine too."

* * *

I just shoveled 3 1/2 ft. of snow off my drive way and deck :( so if it's a bit short, my apologies


	9. Chapter 9

Matthew never imagined he would get Gilbert to notice him, let alone get to kiss him! He wasn't normally the one to instigate anything but he felt that his he didn't kiss him right there and then he wouldn't be able to get up the courage to confess later. Matthew realized Gilbert had started to kiss back and ended up dominating the kiss. That meant Gilbert liked him right!? The Canadian was pushed back into the old leather couch.

"You're so cute, Matthew" Gilbert whispered in his ear.

"You think I'm cute?" he asked filling up to the brim with happiness.

"Yeah. Yeah I do." Gilbert said, leaning down and kissing Matthew on the forehead.

"So, I was wondering, do you, um," Gilbert said, pausing to take a breath, "like me?" he asked.

"Of course I like you! Why else would I kiss you?" the Canadian boy asked with a short laugh.

"Right, right, so, er," Gilbert was so used to always knowing what to say, and now that he was around Matthew who just makes him fumble over words, he wasn't sure what to say exactly, but just said stuff anyway "Do you want to, like, go out with me, and, or, like, be my boyfriend?"

"I think me going out with you and being your boyfriend are the same thing... so yes to both of them!" Matthew was practically glowing now from the overflow of happiness wheeling up inside his heart.

The Prussian paused to shine a huge grin at Matthew before he resumed kissing him. Matthew found it hard to keep a little smile off his lips while Gilbert kissed down his neck. The Prussian's hands pushed up at the sides of Matthew's big red sweat shirt and pulled it over his head. Then Gilbert pulled off his t-shirt. His red eyes opened wide with worry and surprise when he saw the discolored bruises dotted across Matthews arms and torso. He shouldn't really be surprised, but he just hadn't realized how much he had gone through with the bullies. He gently kissed them all from his stomach up to his shoulder as if his kiss would make them go away.

Matthew pulled them back into a kiss that lasted a bit longer than it should have, leaving them breathless. Gilbert pulled off his own shirt and the two purple eyes took in the beauty of his perfect white chest and the faint outline of muscles under it. He reached out and ran his hands all over it feeling how smooth his skin was. Gilbert relished in the feeling of Matthews hands but soon found his lips drawn back to the softer, pinker lips of the boy underneath him.

While they were kissing Gilbert undid the button and zipper on the Canadian jeans. Matthew was to engulfed in the kiss to notice at first, but then he noticed when he began to rub him through his maple leaf print boxers. He broke the kiss to gasp when he was touched. Gilbert liked the cute sound he made, and repeated the action. Matthew gasped again just as loud or louder.

Gilbert stroked the Canadian who kept letting out gasps and sighs. He was concentrated on stroking his boyfriends member but he glanced up at the flushed face below him. That face made him want to do more and get closer to him. But to get closer he'd have to get further away first.

He stopped his touching and whispered, "I'll be right back alright?" Matthew looked confused and a bit disappointed but let him get off the couch without complaint. Gilbert walked down the hall past to his room to his brothers. He didn't want to admit it, but he didn't have any supplies of his own. He would have to resort to stealing some from his little brother. How un-awesome is that?

Matthew discovered why he had to get up when he returned with a bottle of lube and a condom. Gilbert held up his findings and Matthew, feeling kind of faint, nodded and he blushed even deeper. It seemed a bit early in the relationship for this but he had been waiting too long for it to start in the first place, that he didn't even care. He subliminally knew he would bottom, and found himself just wanting gilbert in him as soon as possible.

Gilbert gave Matthew a quick kiss before he pulled off the Canadians pants and underwear. The Prussian lifted up his partners legs, and spread them wider. Matthew hated how embarrassing this position was but he saw how hard Gilbert was trying to make him comfortable, and tried to get used to the feeling of the worn leather against his bare back. Gilbert covered his fingers in lube, and prodded gently at his opening experimentally before actually he began to put it in.

Matthew was uncomfortable at first but when his boyfriend put in two fingers it started to no longer be uncomfortable. Then when three fingers were in it was actually feeling good. When Gilbert decided he had prepared him enough he pulled out his fingers and Mattew's hole felt oddly empty. Gilbert then wiped his lube covered fingers on his discarded shirt to get them so they weren't to slippery to open the little package of protection.

After he put on the condom he positioned himself to push in and saw the slightly worried expression on his boyfriends face "Don't worry, I'll make it good for you." he assured the Canadian who just nodded.

Gilbert pushed in and Matthew gasped at the sudden feeling of the foreign member entering him. When Gilbert was all the way in he paused for a second before he pulled back almost all the way and slammed back in.

After a while Matthew tightened his grip on the Prussians back as his thrusts picked up speed. Matthew's groans became more frequent and got louder as well. Gilbert was now hitting the Canadians sweet spot on every thrust and Matthew loved every second of it. Before this he didn't even think it was possible to feel so much pleasure at one time, but he was about to feel even more.

"GILBERT!" Matthew screamed when he came, and a few moments later Gilbert came too with a similar groan of, "MATTHEW!"

Gilbert collapsed on Matthews chest breathing heavily but still managed to whisper, "I love you." Matthew smiled, "I love you too." he replied and kissed his cheek.


	10. Chapter 10

When Matthew and Gilbert regained enough strength, they cleaned up and got dressed. When they were nearly done, the door opened, and Ludwig and Feliciano walked in. Luckily not drunk this time.

"Gilbert I have something to tell you." Ludwig said, closing the door.

"I have something to tell you too." Gilbert replied standing up, "You go first."

"Well, Feliciano and I have been dating. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, brother." Ludwig said sincerely

"Ludi, I knew that the whole time." Gilbert said with a little smirk appering on his his lips

"You knew? How-" ludwig was cut off

"Studying? Really? That was you're excuse, and it wasn't very convincing. I'm too awesome to be fooled, but that wouldn't have fooled many people anyway."

"Oh. Well I'm tell you now, no secrets. I'm going to start to tell people at school tomorrow. We already told Roderich and Elizabeta after the concert. Then we went to tell the Vargas's, they took it pretty well, I'm glad you are too." then Ludwig smiled one of his rare real smiles.

"Well, now it's my turn. This is Matthew we've been dating for a little over an hour, but it feels like forever." Gilbert pulled the shy Canadian out from behind him were he stood before, as if to show him off to his brother and his brothers boyfriend.

Ludwig was a bit shocked that his brother was gay as well, but quickly went to shake his hand and introduce himself, "I'm Ludwig, Gilbert's younger brother. It's nice to meet you."

Matthew nodded and replied, "I'm Matthew. It's nice to meet you too."

"Well I better get going," Matthew said, "My brother will be worried sick by now…" and reached for the door

"Wait, I'll walk you home!" Gilbert said and followed him out the door.

But before he got down the hall, he heard Ludwig shout, "How dare he used my lube!" which made Gilbert chuckle the rest of the way down the many flights of creaky stairs to the road.

"What was Ludwig yelling about?" Matthew asked as they started walking down the snow sidewalk.

"Oh, he was mad because I borrowed something of his with out asking." Gilbert said, not saying what he borrowed

"Well you should give it back." Matthew said reasonably

"I don't think he'd want it back even if I could give it back." Gilbert laughed at the thought of it.

"Oh." Matthew said, still not understanding what was going on

They walked the rest of the way in silence with an exception of Gilbert swearing at a car that almost ran them over at a crosswalk.

When they arrived at Matthews quaint little house, Gilbert started to get a bit nervous. Would they tell Matthew's parents? What about Alfred? He's heard that he is protective over Matthew, but to what extent? They walked up to the front door, and Matthew pushed the door open and flicked on the lights.

"My parents aren't home yet I think, there's no car in the drive way, but the lights were off, so maybe Alfred's not home yet either…" Matthew wondered where he could be, what if something happened to him? The English teacher said he saw him, but then he left. Where could he have gone? He didn't have football practices on tuesday and he wasn't in any clubs. He had a lot of friends, but they weren't close enough to him for him to go hang out at their house. Matthew's mind had rambled on and he suddenly realized Gilbert was trying to talk to him.

"What? What were you saying?" he asked when he was pulled out of his thoughts.

"I was saying that there's a car here, is it your parents?" Gilbert said pointing out the window in the door to a small dark green car.

"No, it's not my parents car, I don't recognize it at all." Matthew said taking a closer look at the curious vehicle sitting in his driveway. Then he saw the passenger side door open, and out stepped Alfred. He slammed the door, ran up to the house, and waved at the car backing out of the drive way. When he burst into the house, Matthew had to jump out of the away not to be hit by thee door.

"Hey Mattie! Sorry I didn't walk home with you today, I just couldn't find you." Alfred didn't really like lying, but he had to for Arthurs sake.

"That's okay," Matthew said not really feel in ok about it, but he was used to his brothers ways, "Um, Alfred? This is Gilbert…" Matthew indicated the Albino standing next to him, "He's my boyfriend."

Alfred looked Gilbert up and down, "You've gotta promise you're not going to hurt my brother under any circumstance, you hear." Gilbert nodded enthusiastically

"You're not mad I'm gay or anything?" Matthew asked

"No, I can't be mad at you for anything, and anyway I'm gay too!" Alfred said almost proudly

"What? When did this happen?" Matthew asked. How could his brother be gay too? He played football and was the most manly person he knew! He never would have guessed it.

"Well, when I couldn't find you, I met someone and we just clicked. I've liked him for a long time actually, but I hadn't been alone with him before but when we had a chance to, um, talk I figured out he like me too and so we're dating now! That was him dropping me off." He said, pointing to the window as if the little green car was still in the drive way.

"Well," Matthew said, "It seems like everyone around here's gay, eh?"

"What'd you mean?" Alfred asked

"My brother Ludwig told us he's dating Feliciano today." Gilbert said thankful for having something to contribute to the conversation instead of just awkwardly standing there listening to the brothers talk, "Well I better get going, it'll be dark soon. See ya tomorrow Mattie!"

"Hey, only I can call him Mattie!" Alfred yelled at Gilbert who smirked and closed the door in his face. Alfred was re-thinking his acceptance of his brothers boyfriend.

Matthew just laughed at their little skirmish. He went over to the kitchen to start making pancakes for dinner. This was going to be a good year, he thought to himself, as he stirred the batter.

* * *

So I think this is going to be the last chapter, but if you want to have me continue it at all review! Or just review anyway because I want to know what you think about my first (ever!) completed story.


	11. Chapter 11

So I got some people saying they want me to continue :) so that's what I did. Any reviews help!

* * *

Alfred lay in his bed thinking about what happened with Arthur. Arthur liked him, and he like Arthur. They were dating. Yet he couldn't tell Mattie who he was dating, or anyone who he was dating. He had to somehow how reveal it to the class for the rest of the semester, which was luckily only three weeks. Then he would have another semester before he graduated and they could live together or at least tell people. Maybe. Would he get fired for this? Was this against the law? He was already 18 and so he was a grown up, but he was still him school, and Arthur was still his teacher.

This stuff was all just to complicated. Why did he have to like someone so much older than him? How old was Arthur anyway? He didn't know. He didn't know a lot of things when he thought about it. He saw his house, yes, but only for a little bit. He saw pictures of his parents on the walls, but he didn't see anyone else on the walls. Maybe he was an only child, and maybe he had 7 brother and sisters. He didn't know these important facts about the one he loved. Alfred rolled around in his bed messing up his covers.

He wished he could call Arthur right then, and ask all the questions forming in his brain. But Alfred didn't have his email or phone number, home or cell. He had no way to contact his boyfriend that after or before school tomorrow. Oh, and was his "detention" going to go on his permanent record? It wasn't really a detention, but it was supposed to be. Maybe Arthur would let it slide? Or he might be more harsh on him than before they were together. How was he supposed to concentrate in class if he couldn't before! he was so totally going to be grounded if his parents checked his grades.

He had liked the same man all semester, almost from the very moment they met. How long has Arthur liked him? Did he like him at all? He could have just gone with the flow of what Alfred was doing, and not even really liked him? What if he hatted him? Alfred didn't really ask permission to do anything, did he… no… wait… was what he did rape? He hasn't paid attention in health since as long as he can remember…

Alfred jumped out of bed and sat down at his desk turning on his laptop. He opened up google and typed in "Rape def" in the search bar. He clicked on the first link that came up, and this is what he found:

noun:

1. the unlawful compelling of a person through physical force or duress to have sexual intercourse.

2. any act of sexual intercourse that is forced upon a person.

3. statutory rape.

4. an act of plunder, violent seizure, or abuse; despoliation; violation: the rape of the countryside.

5. Archaic. the act of seizing and carrying off by force.

He read it through a few times. He found four words he didn't know the definition of though and that worried him. However, he thought he might understand what it was trying to say with those words… a little anyway. He didn't go all the way with Arthur, so that crossed out the first two he supposed. Statutory he didn't understand. The 4th applied only to country sides and he din't kidnap him, so not the 5th either. But he could be misunderstanding it. He felt only somewhat assured but still more uneasy as he climbed back into bed.

So he probably didn't rape him, which meant Arthur probably like him. Probably; he began to hate that word. Why didn't they talk about this stuff before? Oh yeah, because Alfred was so happy that he didn't think about what he was doing or saying. Alfred was pretty childish at times, but he really wanted to be mature. He wanted to grow up and save the world, and he knew a kid who couldn't even pass English class couldn't save anyone.

He rolled around some more hugging his pillow to his chest. All this thinking about stuff was making his want to cry. He didn't like to cry, hero's didn't cry, but he would cry sometimes and that made him cry more. He wished it was Arthur in his arms not his pillow. He vowed that the first thing he would do the next morning was go visit him and gave him a hug were no one would see them, because sometimes a hug is all it takes for things to seem alright again.


End file.
